Kiss the Bride
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: The day of Ronnie Anne's wedding is also a day of reflection.


**I dedicate this story to my amazing friend xSunnyEclipse. Happy birthmas, Sunny!**

**For everyone else; Happy Valentine's Day (or the day after hehe)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was an… odd feeling, to say the least.

Ronnie Anne Santiago was well regarded as a tomboyish girl. Growing up, her hobbies and interests were confined to the walls of the arcade and the fences of the skating rink. At her elementary school, she had the reputation of being the toughest girl around, and even in the city she managed to maintain her strong, fierce aura.

But those closer to her knew of a softer side. A more kind, loving, gentle spirit that, from time to time, would be able to seep through the cracks of her persona. Her mother knew her as a responsible young woman that cared deeply for her friends and family. Her brother knew her as a sweet younger sister that somehow managed to help her out of her binds.

But most importantly, there was a classmate of hers that knew of a side of her that most people weren't able to glimpse. A romantic sensibility, that bound them over distance and time.

Which brought her back to her odd feeling.

As a girl that had been raised in hoodies and sweatshirts and shorts, the feeling of the fine, lacy dress against her skin was a new one, to say the least. She wasn't sure if she liked it exactly, but she couldn't deny that, looking in the mirror at the long white sleeves and the designed bridal veil that spilled onto the floor... her wedding dress made her more beautiful than she had ever seen herself.

And hopefully… more beautiful than he had ever seen her…

"I brought you a little water," her older cousin Carlota cheered as she entered the room, closing the door quickly behind her. Ronnie Anne smiled lightly as she came in; her formal clothing was mostly the older woman's design, as was the faint make-up she had painted on her face. A long time ago, she would've thrown all of it off…

"Thanks," she muttered with a hoarse throat as she took the water bottle from her cousin. She raised it high above her head, ready to let the water drip onto her face, before Carlota screamed "NO!" and snatched the bottle from Ronnie Anne's hands.

"Hey, what gives?"

"You're going to get your clothes wet, or ruin your make-up," the fashionista scowled. "Just put it to your mouth and drink like everyone else would."

"Fine, fine," Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes. Did it really matter how she drank?

Ronnie Anne felt the refreshing wave of water roll down her throat, and gently wiped her mouth when she was finished. "So, did you just come here to watch me drink?"

Carlotta smirked at that. "That's one reason. You can be so irresponsible."

But then her face changed to a more serious look. "But the main reason I'm here, Ronalda, is… are you feeling nervous?"

"Nervous?" Ronnie Anne repeated.

"It's your wedding day, after all. I just want to know if you're feeling okay, or if you need anything, or..."

"I'm fine. Really."

"Are you sure?"

Ronnie Anne cocked her head away from Carlota and back at the mirror. Her hands traced down her figure, draped in smooth, silky design. She would be holding flowers with those hands in a little while, something she never thought possible back when she was eleven and had just met the young man she was marrying that day. But fast forward a decade, and it was a different story.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she murmured softly, her cheeks blushing as she imagined him standing at the altar, waiting expectantly for her.

"Lincoln's a lucky man, you know. To have someone like you."

"You sound like your mom," Ronnie Anne chuckled gently. "Well, when she was able to talk. All I've heard from her recently is loud sobbing and camera flashes."

"She's excited and happy for you. We all are. Just imaging you two dancing together… EEEEEEEE!" Carlota squealed loudly, her hands rushed to her cheeks.

"That'll be fun! I can't wait to bust out some of the moves Nikki taught me at the club. Well, I'd have to take care of the dress," Ronnie Anne said.

The older woman shook her head. "No, Ronnie Anne… the only 'moves' you'll need are your ballroom dances. You practiced this with the rest of us, remember?"

A disappointed sigh escaped the bride's lips. "Yeah. But I thought..."

"Lincoln will love it, trust me," Carlota said, waving her hand.

"What will I love?" came a muffled voice from outside the door.

"LINCOLN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Ronnie Anne yelled, covering herself as if she were nude. "You're not supposed to see me, it's bad luck!"

"You sound like Lynn," he said on the other side. "And look, I don't want to come in. I just want to talk to you, through the door."

"O-Oh..." Ronnie Anne's cheeks burned again.

"I'll give you two some room~" Carlota declared, as she gently ducked out of the room. She glanced back at the young man, standing strong with a dark suit and an embarrassed yet loving look on his face. Even if he couldn't see his betrothed, he was still struck with a deep sense of love.

Ronnie Anne approached the door and leaned on it, her mind racing and heart fluttering at what was coming next.

"So, I..." they both said in unison across the thin door, before blushing and laughing softly in unison.

"You go first, Lincoln," the Latina offered.

"I, um… honestly, I don't really know what to say. I guess I just wanted to hear your voice."

Ronnie Anne blinked, and her cheeks reddened again. She put her hand to her heart, feeling a flutter, as a soft smile curled onto her sensuous lips. "You're the same Lame-O as always..."

She heard an amused chuckle through the door. "It's me being a Lame-O that made you fall in love with me, though."

"Hey, I never said I didn't like your helpless romantic side," Ronnie Anne humored him.

Then she paused, a light frown now taking the place of her smile. "Actually, I am glad you're here. I… there's something that's been bugging me today. I felt like talking to you about it."

"Anything you need to talk about, Ronnie Anne," he said, a slow hesitation underlining his tone.

Ronnie Anne took a deep breath before she said her part. Maybe it was too late to bring this up, or maybe it was too petty to bring up in the first place, but she felt a burning urge in her heart to the man she would be spending the rest of her life with know.

"You saw that Carlota was with me just now… she probably didn't mean this, but some of the things she told me made me start thinking… Lincoln, do you like me how I am?"

"O-of course," he declared. "You're a beautiful, kind, warm person. Why wouldn't I like you the way you are?"

"Okay, maybe I said that wrong. More like… do you think I would be better if I changed some of the things I do? Like maybe talk more formally, be more calm and stuff… maybe dress more like a girl..."

Lincoln tapped the wood frame, and Ronnie Anne heard a soft sigh through the door. "Do you remember that one dance, a long time ago… back when we were kids? Do you remember how I, uh, dodged you for the whole day because I thought you were going to ask me to go with you?"

"Please. As if I would ask you to go to a lame dance with me," Ronnie Anne scoffed.

"Funny… you called it a lame dance back then as well. And then you invited me to the arcade, just to have play some video games. And you know… that night was a lot more fun and memorable than me slow dancing with a girl in a frilly dress."

"You mean like the one I'm wearing now?"

"One, things are different here. Two, it can't be that frilly. If I could just get a look~"

"No means no, Lame-O," Ronnie Anne growled, unamused.

"My point is, Ronnie Anne, that you really are just the best of both worlds. You're energetic and active and tough, but also gentle and kind and caring. And I love you for that. If I didn't, well… we wouldn't be talking to each other through this door, would we?"

Ronnie Anne felt her eyes stinging, tears threatening to spill over. "Lincoln, I..."

"I could also put this in a language we both understand; you're like ice cream on pizza. Sweet and salty. Best thing the world has to offer… second to you only."

"You're… you're such a Lame-O," she sighed fondly, as she heard his subdued chuckling through the door.

"Well, I shouldn't leave Clyde waiting. He probably needs me for some… final preparations or something. I gave him way too much work as best man," Lincoln said. He then brought his lips to the shiny wooden door, and gave it a light kiss. "I love you, Ronnie Anne. Even if the priest hasn't announced it yet… I love you so much. I hope that, when we're married, I can make you as happy as you've made me for all these years..."

He waited a few seconds, allowing his words to linger in the air, before turning to head back to his best man. He had expected a response from Ronnie Anne, but the young woman wasn't in a position to say anything. Instead, she simply kissed the door as well, and when she made sure he wasn't around and she was truly alone… she allowed herself a few tears of euphoric bliss…

* * *

Her bouquet of red roses was firmly clutched in her hand as she walked down the aisle. She didn't look up at the her destination, instead glancing from side to side at both her guests and his.

On her side, she saw her many family members. Hector and Carlos, her paternal figures, gave her proud smiles, while Carlitos gave her a wide and toothy grin. Even Sergio seemed excited, and was willing to not attack Bobby (whose eyes were puffy and red from crying) as he stared at the beautiful woman in white.

Her head turned to the other side, and Lincoln's family were all more open with their crying. Ronnie Anne couldn't imagine the sense of ecstatic pride as they watched their dorky younger brother transition into adulthood with the woman they always supported for him to be with. Only Lori seemed to not be sobbing. Their eyes met, her blue clashing with Ronnie Anne's hazel, and for a moment, Ronnie Anne couldn't get a read on her fiance's oldest sister.

Then Lori's expression softened. Her red lips curled into an approving smile, and she nodded subtly at her soon-to-be sister in law.

The edges of Ronnie Anne's lips twitched into a beam, and she nodded her head slightly as well.

The two girls were in understanding.

Finally, she allowed herself to see Lincoln for the first time that day. When her eyes pierced the young man standing before her, she felt almost willing to stop in her tracks and simply gaze at him.

He was well dressed in a fashionable suit, with slick shoes and sharp cuffs. His hair was well-groomed, and she could almost see hints of powder on his freckled cheeks.

But that wasn't what her freeze.

It was how he was staring back at her.

His azure eyes were brimming with water, and a sweet beam of affection was drawn on his face. And when she saw him, she didn't know if she wanted to run away from him and the church as far as she could go… or get closer and closer until she was one with him.

She made her choice by taking another step forward. And another. And another and another, until she finally stood before the handsome boy with his signature snowy hair.

"Hey," he whispered softly.

"Hey yourself," she responded in a nervous murmur.

As the anointed minister read through the rites and words before him, Ronnie Anne's focus was entirely on Lincoln. Images flashed in her mind; of when they first met, of when they first visited Jean Juan's together, of when they first kiss, of when he dropped to his knees and offered her a beautiful studded ring…

"Ronalda Santaigo… do you take this man, Lincoln Loud, to be your lawfully wedded husband, til death do you part?"

The sound of her name drew her out of her intimate daydreams. She swallowed, but she already knew her answer.

"Yes, yes I do."

The priest smiled, and raised his hands to the heavens. "By the power vested in me, I now declare you… man and wife!"

Both families burst with applause and shouting, and Frida pulled out a hidden camera and began snapping pictures of the young couple through the arms and heads. The priest closed his book, and smiled warmly at the two before him. "You may now kiss the bride..."

The cheering only grew louder as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne locked their lips...


End file.
